


Green means Go

by Willam



Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Digger Part I, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Green Card Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7521181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willam/pseuds/Willam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on the proposal from Digger Part I. Bug's not happy Nigel decided to do this in the lab. Existing Bug/Nigel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green means Go

"C'mon! You and me? Scenic jaunt to Vermont for a quickie samesexwedding?"

Bug stared at his lover with shock and a little bit of irritation, his chopsticks still poised above his bug tank.

"You're really doing this now? Here?"

"There's method to my madness!"

Bug cut Nigel off by seizing him by the arm and dragging him out of the lab, his uncovered terrarium forgotten. He dragged Nigel down the hall, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from his coworkers. He shoved Nigel into the janitorial closet at the end of the hall, slamming and locking the door behind them.

"This?! This is how you ask me?"

Nigel blinked at his lover. He didn't think Bug would act this way. He was just standing there, hand on his hip, eyebrow raised, just waiting for Nigel to say something. Nigel blinked a few more times, then opened his mouth.

"I didn't think you would mind Love, I mean we're already together…"

"It's not that Nigel!" Bug threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not even out to my parents, or to the people here! Now you're asking me to marry you? In the middle of the lab for goodness sake! And all for a greencard!" Bug began to pace, quite the feat in such a small space.

The light went on suddenly for Nigel and he pulled the small Indian into his arms, holding his boyfriend against him as he rubbed his back. Bug clung to the Englishman, burying nose in his boyfriend's neck. Nigel peppered Bug's face and neck with kisses, clutching him tighter. He bent slightly to murmur in his smaller lover's ear.

"I didn't mean to belittle it, you didn't let me finish."

"Finish?" Bug pulled away slightly to look up at the other man, puzzled.

Nigel grinned from ear to ear. Pulling away from his lover he lowered himself to one knee (sending a mop crashing over in the process) and pulled a small box from his jeans pocket. He opened it to reveal a silver ring, looking as though it were made from three small interwoven branches. Bug just blinked.

"I know it's not quite how you wanted it, and maybe this ring isn't really what you imagined but I love you. You're my Buggles. I thought about my options and if I leave, I'll lose you."

"Nigel…"

Nigel shook his head. "Let me finish. We'd try the long distance thing, but eventually you'd find someone here, someone you could touch and talk to. I couldn't risk that. I want marry you to get a greencard yes, but…"

Nigel took his lover's hand in his, admiring how soft it was, how warm. He held the ring box out a little further.

"Marry me Bug. Marry me, so I can date you."

Bug nearly laughed at the absurdity of the situation, but fought the urge. This was actually the most romantic thing Nigel had done so far in their relationship. So, he nodded and held his hand out to his boyfriend, whose grin—if possible—grew bigger. He slid the finger onto Bug's finger and stood to kiss him.

"I will…" Bug murmured against Nigel's warm lips.


End file.
